bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna O'Connor
Appearance Anna's most distinguishing features are her eyes that was the center of gossip at her middle school and full lips that are two shades of red her upper lip being a dark/near black red and her lower lip being scarlet. She is a very tall, fit young woman with pale skin and dark green eyes. She styles her very long blood hair (as her friends call it) in a ponytail with her bangs draping over her left eye partially covering it, two hawk feathers tied off behind her left ear, and two small braids on the sides. She puts in a cross hair clip just for show. Despite her parents saying no she got a dark green lightning bolt tattoo on both her check bones. She likes to wear baggy clothes and only wears a tight shirt on occasion. She mainly wears red T-shirts with a black, long sleeve over shirt, a necklace with three metal pieces and will only wear skirts if she's trying to impress the ladies. Will wear wire-frame glasses for reading. She has a tendency to wear a black and grey coat from the Revolutionary War with a belt across her chest. When in spirit form her appearance only changed slightly as her eyes look like they belong to a Hollow. She wears the standard Shinigami attire with a Lieutenant's badge and a Substitute Shinigami Badge on her sash. She doesn't carry a sheath for her Zanpakutō as she uses the chain to secure it on her back. Personality Anna is protective and level-headed until she is under a great deal of stress, anger, annoyance, or depression. Her first instinct is to charge head on at a problem, but she ignores that instinct and tries to find other solutions instead. If a friend of hers is in trouble then like a switch she will blackout during the fight and destroy her opponent not giving them a merciful death. It's believed this behavior is directly related to her Hollow heritage, her friends claiming to see pieces of a mask form during a fight. She finds it hard to make friends that don't get put off by her sexual orientation towards women or when she goes berserk. Harder still are the ones that help her out of her depression whenever she thinks of her first girlfriend who was raped and died in her arms two years after they started dating. Upon her grave she swore no one she cared for would die. History Anna was born September 5th three seconds after her twin sister Jennifer. She is the youngest daughter of five, her parents are Robert O'Connor a former lieutenant of Division 13 and Beth O'Connor the First True Arrancar before Aizen's army. Throughout her childhood her father would tell her about the Soul Society and how he met her mother. Anna could see Pluses all her life and her sisters would tell her that they were jealous. She could always tell if the Pluses weren't alive because of her parents telling her the difference. Because of her ability other kids called her a freak and tortured her about seeing ghosts. One day when she was six years old her dad got her a Pen Pal in Japan whom she wrote to every day. She even told her long distance friend that she could see ghosts and her friend wrote back saying that it was awesome. On her twelfth birthday Anna came across some bullies picking on a girl her age. Anna stepped in and saw the girl was very beautiful. Anna defeated the bullies and found out the girl could see Pluses too. The built their entire relationship off of that fact. Anna was very happy with Tier, she just loved saying that name. her parents didn't care that their daughter was a lesbian in fact, they were damn proud of her for telling them. The night after Anna met her girlfriend, she began to dream about being on the side of a building and talking to an older woman. She could never hear the woman's name. When she told her parents about the dream they started to train her in the way of the sword. Robert trained her to use Kidō and Beth taught her how to use and control a Cero blast. She would often bring Tia with them to the desert to watch her practice. Both Beth and Robert taught their daughter and her girlfriend how to control their spiritual pressure so Hollows don't come after them. When Anna turned thirteen, she stopped listening to her dad's stories staying she was getting too old for fairy tales and stopped practicing her Kidō. She kept up with Kendo practice thinking it was a useful skill. Two years later on June 17th Anna was walking home and decided to cut through an alley way. She noticed a woman laying on the ground with her clothes ripped off. When she go closer she saw that it was Tier. She ran to Tier's die and saw that she had been beaten and stabbed in the gut. Anna called 911 and tried to stop the bleeding as best she could. When the ambulance arrived Tier had died in Ann's arm. An oddtopsy report said that Tier had been raped multiple times. She was devastated to learn that the court found no sufficient evidence to convict the rapist. Months passed and she would still morn her lose and would fight anyone who dared disrupt Tier's shrine. Anna began to believe her father's stories hoping that her lover was in Soul Society. After a couple of years Anna began to return to her normal self, still quick to violence she learned to controlled the erg to shoot first and ask questions later. Her real problems began after her Sweet Sixteen party and how she planned to spend it with Tier. The pain her memories brought caused her to black out and when she came to the bodies of the rapists lay in front of her with their hearts ripped out and she found herself covered in blood. She never told her parents about the blackouts and hoped they would go away with time. Towards the end of Junior year Anna's father received a letter in the mail from an old friend of his. He left for Japan, leaving Anna to deal with her divided soul. Plot Divided Soul arc Returning to the shrine people had erected at Tier's resting place, Anna, had to keep hoping to see her lover at least once more if she had Hollowfied. After school that day, Anna, happened by an oversize Khyber knife with a hole on the back of the blade protruding out of the ground. Upon further inspection, she found a piece of carved wood, when she touched it two souls can out of her. One soul belonging to a Shinigami the other a Hollow. The two souls began to battle for control of her body. The Shinigami grabbed the Khyber knife and swung it the Hollow. When the Hollow ran from the fight the Shinigami entered her body, Anna, saw the fight and knew that both the Hollow and Shinigami are parts of her soul. The next day she told her mother what had happened and showed her the piece of wood. Her mother recognized it and told Anna it was a Substitute Shinigami Badge. Beth used the pass on herself and Anna to show her how it worked. When Anna told her mother about the Hollow she saw, Beth, said that her soul must have broken apart from the torment she suffered. Anna found out that the Khyber knife she found was a Zanpakutō. After two months of trying Anna was able to talk with the Zanpakutō spirit. She found out that it was left behind after its previous owner had lost his grip and was forced to leave without getting a chance to look for it. The spirit claimed to by a man and that Anna perceives him as a woman. it wasn't long for Anna to find out that the sword's name was Zangetsu and that he/she was the Inner Hollow to a person named Ichigo Kurosaki in the survise of the Royal Guard. Zangetsu agreed to become Anna's Zanpakutō if she gave him her word that when they find Ichigo she wouldn't return him. Anna spent many nights out of her body and began to practice using Zangetsu. She started by calling upon her new shikai and under the training of her mother began to get a feel for her new sword. After training she had learned that her very own Zanpakutō was unable to take shape in her soul because of the mixture between Hollow and Shinigami made it to unstable and died a painful death. She did not care about such information as she thought that now is not the time to dwell on the past. During the summer she spoke to Beth about finding her Hollow. She was informed that it was captured by a Soul Reaper and chained up in an underground training room. Anna was told that to go to Karakura Town and that her father would take her to the Hollow. When she arrived at the Training Ground. Anna saw her hollow standing in the middle of the grounds chained in place by Kidō. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge '(代行証 死神代行, ''Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Taken from Zangetsu after Anna found him. '''Lieutenant's badge: Beth places her husbands old badge on Anna so other Shinigami would think she is one of them. Powers & Abilities Kidō Practitioner: '''Capable of using Kidō she can use low level Hadō without need of the incantation such as using Byakurai. Her Bakuō even with the incantation is unstable at best. '''Hauda Expert: During her training she became focused on using her body as weapon when she was without a sword. He father also pushed her into using these techniques encase she ran int o trouble again. *Chōhigezutsuki (超ヒゲ頭突き, Super Stubble Headbutt): A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backwards a considerable distance. Cero: Is able to shoot an Indigo Cero from her index finger. Shunpo Practitioner: '''Barely faster then a normal Human Anna can out run a track star just to get ahead in a race. Her Father believes the reason she can't go faster is because she is holding back and not letting her powers florish. '''High-Speed Regeneration: An inherited skill many of Anna's friends have noted how quickly she could heal during/after a fight. After being hit by a car she had received several broken ribs and a punctured lung. When the ambulance arrived they could find no evidence that she was even in an accident. Expert Swordman: Thanks to the training from both her parents when Anna enrolled in a Kendo class after she turned sixteen. Her teacher was very surprised at the level of skill she possessed for a beginner. According to him she would become a master with a year of classes and if she practiced over the summer. Anna applies her swordsman ship towards any task by focusing her mind and predicting the action of everyone she sees as an enemy. Soul Spliting: After her first use of the Substitue Shinigami Badge Anna is able to split her soul between her Hollowfication and Shinigami powers. It's not known how she can do it just only when she feels that something is to big for her to handle does this event occure. High Spiritual Power: Anna boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with a 4th seat-level Shinigami. Her Reiatsu is gold, red when Hollowfied. Zanpakutō Zangetsu '(斬月, ''Slaying Moon): Unable to use her own Zanpakutō due to it not forming, Anna uses Zangetsu as her promary weapon after she is told the original Shinigami died and was left behind. Since Anna has never used Zangetsu before it's original shikai is now the unrelased form. *'''Shikai: The new Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles a daitō with a black blade instead with a curved near the tip with three protrusions along the blunt end. The tsuba is curved and jagged with a long chain wrapped around Anna's right arm. Anna is able to spin the chain and throw Zangetsu to make a mid-range attack. *'Bankia': Not yet achieved *'Resurrección': Not yet achieved Anna has not been training with Zangetsu long and does not know about most of the techniques she could use. Trivia *Time periode is late 2014 to mid 2015 *Anna's favorite music is country, classic rock, and heavy metal in that order. *Her favorite song is trailer Hitch by Kristian Bush. *Favorite sports team is the New England Patriots *Loves to watch anime. *Enjoys classic video/computer games. *Loves John Wayne movies even the old black and whites. *Can read, write, and speak Japanese fluently. *Hates Social Media and people who take Selfies every second. *Hates calling self portraits 'selfies'. *Hates people who say Hashtag. *Dislikes Airheads and Pop Rocks. *Hates calling Soul Reapers, Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Character